Everybody Cries
by lissysue85
Summary: One of the boys faces down his demon and allows his heart to start healing.


**Everybody Cries.**

**Disclaimer: **Nope they still do not belong to me, no matter how much I wish each night.

This is just a little one shot that was stuck in my head and I couldn't get rid of it until I had written it down. It's pretty sad though so be warned. Big thanks go to Sam1 for reading through this. Love ya.

* * *

He knew he could handle this. He knew he could walk up to her grave and say all the things he had wanted to, ever since she had died. He was alone today, having snuck out before his brothers had woken. The sun was just beginning to rise behind him and seemed to have bathed the area in light. He moved a few steps closer clenching his fist tighter to keep from turning and running away. He had to do this.

Finally, he reached his destination and stood, looking down at the flowers that had been placed on it. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he needed to say but he couldn't. A lump had formed in his throat and words were now impossible. He turned and walked away, feeling the tears start to fall down his face.

A warm breeze wrapped around the boy and he stopped. It was warm and reassuring like his mom had always been. Finally, swallowing the lump, he turned back round and approached the stone once more. As he stared down at it, he felt the anger inside him building up.

"How could you leave us, Mom? How could you let them take you away? It's not fair we still needed you. Why did you have to leave?"

Again, the wind seemed to wrap around him as if trying to offer him the comfort he desperately needed. It didn't work this time though. He was too angry to realize it, with that the heavens opened, and the rain began to pour.

"How could you do this to us? How could you possibly think that we could survive without you? I hate you for doing this." He was yelling now as the tears coursed down his cheeks, mixing with the rain that was still falling. He didn't seem to notice either but continued his angry tirade. "I hate you for leaving, I hate you for thinking we could handle this, I hate you for putting my brothers through this. I hate you for putting dad through this but more then anything I hate you for putting me through this, I can't do it."

At that heart breaking realization, his legs gave way and he fell to the ground. A broken sobbing mess, so caught up in his own grief that he never noticed the approach of someone from behind him. The figure knelt down beside him and pulled him up into their warm and loving arms. Shocked by the sudden warmth to his cold and wet body, he fought to escape but the arms stayed tight around him. Finally, he stopped fighting and gave in to the loving embrace. The tears continued to fall and if he had been more aware, he would have realized that he wasn't the only one crying.

Eventually the tears stopped and he moved slowly out of his father's embrace. Quickly wiping his eyes and face, he glanced over at his dad to see him doing the same thing. "You okay, dad?" he asked softly.

"I will be. What about you, son?" he asked, standing up.

He stood up beside his father and gazed back down at the stone. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"You don't have to try and be strong all the time, Son. It's okay to cry, we all do, even me," he said wrapping his arm around his son's shoulders.

"I know, It's just I feel like I have to be strong for my brothers. They need me to be there for them."

"And who's there for you, Scott? Who do you turn to when you need to cry?" asked Jeff, turning slightly so that he faced his son.

Scott didn't meet his father's eyes and said softly, "No one."

"And that's my fault, son. You have spent all your time concentrating on being there for them that you neglected your own feelings and I let you do that. I should have been there for you, helping you with them and helping you with your pain."

Scott could see the guilt in those steel grey eyes and he knew that his father was taking his breakdown hard. "It's okay, dad. You had to deal with your own grief. I'm okay; I just got a little down that's all."

Jeff stared at his son in disbelief. "Scott, you were out here all alone, in the pouring rain. A little down, does not cover it. I want you to promise me something, Son." The look of disbelief had been replaced with a more serious look.

"What, dad?" asked Scott feeling, more then a little confused.

"I want you to promise me that if you ever feel like this again, you come and talk to one of us. Don't let it all build up until you crack. We are here for you, Son, all of us."

"I know, Dad and I will, I promise," he said with a smile.

Jeff smiled back and then pulled his son to him for another hug. He was pleasantly surprised when Scott didn't automatically shrug him off but leaned in for a few moments.

"Let's go home, Son," Jeff said as Scott began to pull away.

Scott just nodded and they walked off together. The sun had come out again and high in the sky above the grave a rainbow had appeared. Neither father nor son noticed this. Nor did they notice the young woman standing beneath the trees, watching them walk away. A smile graced her lips before she faded away in the sunlight.

* * *

Authors Note: So how many of you guessed it was Scott in the beginning then? I always had him in mind but I thought I would be cheeky and keep the identity hidden for a bit. My family always says that I'm cheeky so I thought I would live up to the name a little. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
